


Dark Cupid

by panofaar



Series: Short Olivarry prompts [4]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, Married Olivarry, William is a villian, little angst, trying to make this a bit of a comedy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-19
Updated: 2018-02-19
Packaged: 2019-03-21 05:24:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13734057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panofaar/pseuds/panofaar
Summary: Valentine's Day is coming but someone is trying to challenge the Flash and Green Arrow. Will the villains plan work?





	Dark Cupid

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MindyMN](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MindyMN/gifts).



> Hello! So I will still include this on my Prompts collection eventhough this is longer. Which I made a bit of an exception, I guess because it is Valentine's. I deeply apologize for not updating some of my stories and not writing some sequels because of my illness. I am in and out of the hospital lately and my health is deteriorating a bit. 
> 
> I hope you will enjoy this. Especially my Sister Mindy, who is always there for me. I love you lots. And to my supporting readers and friends that I have created through this fandom.:) I love you all!
> 
> Btw this is a Cupid Prompt from Olivarry Valentines 2018.:)

\--- At the foundry ----

 **William:** Auntie Thea, can you please teach me archery?

 **Thea:** William, you know I can’t your Dad will kill me.

 **William:** *puppy dog eyes* please Auntie Thea? This is very important to me. Please?

 **Thea:** You know that technique that you are using you’ve mastered it, thanks to Barry. Okay, so give me a reason why should I teach you archery? Hmmm?

 **William:** Because….*teary eyed*...it will be Valentines, 2 days from now….Papa and Dad is still not talking. I want to play cupid.

 **Thea:** Okay my dearest nephew. Sign me up! I know the reason why they aren’t talking. Those two stupid idiots.

 **William:** You are the best Auntie Thea!

 

\--- Barry’s Apartment Central City ---

*crash!!!*

 

 **Iris:** Oh my gosh Bear! What is this?

 

** _I am dark cupid. I am challenging the flash for a deathmatch on this date. If you will not comply. I will wreak havoc on your beloved Central and Star City, and your love ones will be hurt in case you tell the Green Arrow of this challenge. Meet me at this location.**_

 

 **Iris:** Bear, what the are you going to do? And this is a bit uncanny, the arrow is a bit small. Don’t you think?

 **Barry:** I can’t ignore this Iris. Ollie and William are in Star City.

 **Iris:** I understand. You will have our backs at STAR Labs. I will tell Dad and Wally for backup.

 **Barry:** No backups, I will do this alone.

 **Iris:** Here you are again! This is the reason why Oliver got mad at you the last week. You’ve got to have a plan. You just can’t do this just because you feel dejected. And you need to patch things up with your husband.

 **Barry:** I know Iris….but please….just….respect my decision….

 

\--- STAR Labs Central City ---

 

 **William:** Francisco Ramon, if you want me to spare your life. I need your cooperation.

 **Cisco:** Are you kidding me? Hey Will. I can still recognize your voice even with that modulator. We need to fix that. What’s up?

 **William:** I need your help about Papa. Please?

 **Cisco:** Okay tell me what’s the plan? And your costume looks like it needs some tweaks. And your bow too. Do you have a superhero name?*grins*

 **William:** Right now I am a villain cupid. I am Dark Cupid!

 **Cisco:** Okay that’s lame. But I will let it pass for now. And I made a new set of headset for you, how’s that? Version 3.0!

 **William:** Oh cool! I like it! *gives a high five to Cisco*

 

\--- Queen Consolidated Star City ---

 

**crash!! little explosion**

 

 **Felicity:** Oh my god! What the hell was that!

 **Oliver:** Move Felicity, let me check on it this might be a trap.

 

** _I am dark cupid. I am challenging the green arrow for a deathmatch on this date. If you will not comply. I will wreak havoc on your beloved Central and Star City, and your love ones will be hurt in case you tell the Flash of this challenge. Meet me at this location.**_

 

 **Felicity:** Oliver, we still have to tell the team about this.

 **Oliver:** No, Felicity or they will hurt Barry and William.

 **Felicity:** You and Barry are not talking for a week now. And you know Valentine's Day is coming. He is very excited with this kind of event. What will you do?

 **Oliver:** I will face this demon and after this I will get my husband back and make it up for him.

 **Felicity:** That’s the spirit! Prepare and I can be your lil backup. How’s that sound?

 **Oliver:** Thank you Felicity.

 

\--- Valentine’s Day unknown warehouse ---

 

 **Barry:** I am here Dark Cupid! Where the hell are you?!? Let’s finish this now! I won’t let you wreak havoc to both my cities….ugh!

 **Cisco:** Sorry Barry, but we have to do this.

 **William:** Sorry Papa, now Uncle Cisco are you sure that he will be knocked out for more than an hour?

 **Cisco:** Yep! I am sure and my new power dampening cuffs will help with it. Help me change his outfit to tux.

 **William:** You are the best! Now let’s wait for my Dad.

 **Cisco:** Show me that Green Arrow blood of yours buddy! *high five*

 

\--- 2 hours later ---

 

 **Oliver:** I am here! Where are you Dark Cupid?!?! I hate playing silly games. *checks environment* Barry? Bear? No! Hey!

 **Dark Cupid:** I can’t let you near him Green Arrow! *growls*

 **Oliver:** Stop playing dumb games with me, what did you do to him? And you.are.just.a.kid.

 **Dark Cupid:** Don’t underestimate me! You have to prove to me how much you love Barry Allen.

 **Oliver:** I won’t fight you kid. Now, lower your bow and I might show some restraint. You seem familiar….William?

 **William:** *removes mask and modulator* Hi Dad. I guess I can’t be a good villain afterall. *grins* and please don’t get mad at me….

 **Oliver:** Before I think of your punishment, explain. And what did you do to your Papa?

 **William:** Don’t worry Dad he is just sleeping. We just need to remove the power dampening cuffs. And before I explain everything please change to your tux, I prepared a candlelight dinner for you and Papa. Happy Valentines Day, Dad. I just feel sad that Papa needs to stay in Central and you two aren’t talking so I did this cupid villainy thing.

 **Oliver:** I understand William. And I am so sorry if you got affected with our fight. *hugs his son tight* and not bad being a villainy cupid.

 **William:** Don’t worry Dad! I will be a great Green Arrow in the future. Now, time for you to change and wake Papa soon. We prepared this warehouse for your whole night.*grins* enjoy Dad! Love ya both!

 **Oliver:** Thank you Son and who are your connivances?

 **William:** Later Dad! Bye!

 **Oliver:** William!

 

\--- 1 hour later ---

 

 **Oliver** : Hey….my sleeping beauty…wake up…*kisses Barry*

 **Barry:** Ollie love? What are you doing here? No! Dark Cupid!

 **Oliver:** Don’t worry about him, he went home.

 **Barry:** Went home? I don’t follow love…

 **Oliver:** Our beloved son played villain just to patch us up.

 **Barry:** Really?!?! Oh how cute for William to do that. I miss you so much Ollie. 1 week of not talking and seeing each other is killing me. I am sorry for making you mad love.

 **Oliver:** I just don’t want to lose you Bear. Don’t do it again, be a self sacrificing idiot. And I am sorry too that I blurted out those words. I am sorry. I love you so much Bear.

 **Barry:** It is okay, sometimes I deserve it. I love you too my Ollie. Now, why don’t we eat the dinner our son has prepared for us? And a little Valentines Dance?

 **Oliver:** Can we just skip it for now and do it later? I miss savouring my husband.

 **Barry:** Ollie! Ahahaha! It tickles!

 **Oliver:** Best food in the world. Happy Valentines my Bear.

 **Barry:** Happy Valentines day too Ollie. Ahck! Hmmmm…….

 

\--- Valentines Day: Allen-Queen Apartment ---

 

 **Thea:** Ollie is going to kill me for sure.

 **Cisco:** Me too. No one can escape the Green Arrow.

 **William:** Sorry Auntie Thea and Uncle Cisco. And I guess I cannot use your Headset version 3.0.

 **Cisco:** Nah! It’s okay and you can use that next time and I bet Barry is now screaming with his duel with the Green Arrow at the warehouse.*evil grins*

 **Thea:** Haha! I bet! Let us have a Valentine’s celebration shall we? What about pizza? I will invite Wally and Iris now.

 **William:** Yes! Coast City Pizza!

**Author's Note:**

> Despite my weak health. You can still talk to me.:)
> 
> Ff.net - fabron.ereese  
> Tumblr - darknessyuu
> 
> Currently I am running a fundraising for my hospitalization. I am asking for your love and support.
> 
> paypal.me/lovelung
> 
> **I am currently suffering from Pleural Effusion and I have a lung illness and it is also affecting my heart. I am taking a strong medication which makes me weak and exhausted. Like I am under a chemoterapy session.**
> 
> Comments, violent reactions and kudos are welcome. Thank you.


End file.
